Nude Day
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Everyone in Daten City is naked because their clothes have been stolen by a horny ghost. It's up to the angels to stop him.


NUDE DAY

One morning at 8.30, Panty was still in bed sleeping. Stocking burst through the door. She appeared to be completely naked. She covered her tits with one arm and was covering her vagina with her doll. She was furious.

"ALRIGHT BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY CLOTHES?" she bellowed.

This caused Panty to wake up. She looked at Stocking, puzzled.

"Errr... why are you naked?" she asked.

"Because you hid them somewhere!" cried Stocking.

"Sugar tits, why would I hide your clothes?" asked Panty. "I'm not into that goth shit."

"When I woke up, I discovered that I was naked in bed." said Stocking. "Then I checked my wardrobe and all my clothes were gone!"

Panty then realised something. She lifted up her bed sheet and looked under it.

"Hey, Rose McGowan, you're not gonna believe this." she said. "But I'm naked too."

"Huh?" asked Stocking.

Panty pulled back her bed sheet to reveal that she was in fact naked as well. Then she got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe. She opened it to see that it was empty. She was confused too.

"We don't have moths here, by any chance?" she asked.

The door flew open and it was Garter. He was naked like the day he was born.

"Angels, you've gotta see this. It's urgent." he said.

The angels looked down at him and were impressed by his size. Garter felt flattered.

"Garter, if you weren't such a preacher douchebag, I would have that in my mouth right now." said an impressed Panty.

In the living room, Garter was showing Panty and Stocking the news on TV. He recorded the report on the TiVo. The news showed a giant ghost about 70 feet tall that looked liked a cross between Ron Jeremy and Humpty Dumpty. He also had a MASSIVE cock. He was bouncing on it like a pogo stick whilst chasing after crowd of people down the city. He was opening his mouth and inhaling. The force of his breath was sucking the people's clothes off like a hurricane. The people were naked and covered themselves with their arms. This caused the ghost to get an erection. He started to masturbate and then he came. His jizz came out of him like a hydro pump. This caused him to fly across the city looking for more victims.

The news reporter (who was also naked) looked into the camera and said "Ladies and gentlemen, the people of Daten City have been nudified!"

Garter then started to explain to the angels who this ghost really was:

"That ghost is Jez Jizzerson. A bisexual porn star who had a serious masturbation problem. He masturbated himself to death. Now he's a ghost is now swallowing peoples' clothes so that he can jerk off to everyone."

Panty somehow had a smile on her face.

"Blondie, what the fuck are you smiling at." asked Stocking.

"Don't you see? I always wished for this to happen." said Panty. "That one day, people will get out of their clothes and be naked in harmony. In other words, I can masturbate to all the hot men and their massive, massive junk."

"Panty, not all men are attractive." said Stocking. "Some of them are overweight and have huge man tits and some have horrible tan lines."

"Well, apart from _those_ people, but all the hot ones are fine by me." said Panty.

Just then Brief entered the room. He too was naked and was covering himself with that proton pack he always carries.

"Er... hey, Panty...hey, Stocking." he stammered.

Panty and Stocking just pretended that he wasn't there. This ruined Panty's fantasy for a bit. Seeing the naked Brief made Garter smile a bit.

"Er, Garter said that he wanted my help about this nudification." said Brief.

The girls then looked at Garter and were shocked.

"Garter?" asked Panty. "Why have you got a boner?"

Garter looked down and quickly grabbed Chuck to cover his stiffy with it. He tried to think of a good excuse.

"Er... er... because you bitches are walking around with yo' titties and asses hanging out and clouding the minds with unholy thoughts!" he shouted trying not to blow his cover.

Chuck then bit Garter's knob end. He howled in pain and ran out of the room trying to get Chuck off him.

The girls then looked at Brief, who was trying not to look at the naked Panty. She gave an evil smile.

"Tell me, Ginger minger, what do you think of my body? Do you like what you see?" she asked.

Brief stammered and then said "Well, er... you're very pretty and yeah, you're very..."

"Great, now that you saw mine, show me yours." said Panty

"You mean you wanna see my privates?" cried Brief who was panicking as always. "No, no, I couldn't possibly..."

Panty started to grab the proton pack of him. Brief tried to stop her from doing so.

"C'mon, Geek boy, let's see your tiny schlong so I can laugh at it!" demanded Panty, who managed to get the proton pack away from Brief.

Then Panty's eyes lit up. It was ENORMOUS! It was the biggest penis she had ever seen. She looked at a shaking Brief.

"Oh Briefy boy." she said seductively. "Come with me. We're going to my room."

She grabbed Brief by the hand and started to bring him to her bedroom.

"Bitch, where the fuck do yo' think yo' goin'?" asked Garter who had his willy wrapped in bandages and was holding Chuck by his neck." You ho's get a job to do, so get to it!"

Panty sighed and looked at Brief.

"I want you here when I get back." she said.

She and Stocking started to leave. Panty gave Garter a dirty look.

Panty and Stocking arrived in the garage and got into See Through. As they sat on the seats, they shrieked because the seats were so cold due to them having no clothes on.

"Argh! It's fuckin' freezing!" cried Panty.

"Don't worry, the seats will soon warm up." said Stocking as she started the car and drove off.

"You know what we need?" asked Panty. "Leather seats."

Panty and Stocking took See Through into the city to find Jez. As Stocking drove, Panty was admiring all the hot naked men on the street. She sighed lustfully. See Through had a ghost radar screen on the dashboard trying to locate Jez. It then started to beep loudly.

"Got 'im." said Stocking.

From across some building where See Through was driving, Jez appeared. He looked at Panty and Stocking and gasped.

"The Anarchy sisters! I've jerked off to you two many times and I will do it again!" he cried and he started to choke the chicken.

He then fired off a few missiles of spunk at the sisters. Stocking drove out of the missiles' way as they splashed onto the ground in massive white puddles.

"You shot your load, so now I'm gonna shoot mine!" yelled Panty as tried to reach for her panties and then suddenly realised that she was naked.

"Oops." she said.

"You're such a blonde." said Stocking.

Stocking drove See Through down the city as Jez chased after them. He was bouncing on his mickey as he followed him.

Jez fired more loads at them. Stocking dodged them all. Then, Jez fired a big massive one like a giant snowball at the girls. It completely covered them. Even worse, it was so sticky, the wheels were stuck onto the ground.

"Do you think this is what glue is made from?" asked Panty.

Jez laughed evilly as he bounced all the way down the city sucking away more clothes off peoples.

"When you wishing for this day, was this what you had in mind?" asked a pissed off Stocking.

"Yes, but to be cummed on by hot guys and not horny ghosts with massive dongs." said Panty.

"I've been thinking." said Stocking. "Since Jez swallows people's clothes, we could make him throw up by using Ipcac."

For those of you who don't know, Ipcac is a medicine that makes you vomit.

Meanwhile, back at Panty and Stocking's house, Brief was handcuffed to the bedposts in Garter's bedroom.

"Er, what is this for again, Garter?" he asked.

"Oh Brief, don't you like surprises?" asked Garter as he turned on the CD player and romantic music played on the speakers.

"Er, nice music." said Brief.

"Lemmie set the mood." said Garter as he turned the light down a little.

It was one of those light switches which was a knob that you turn.

"Boy, I gotta confession to make..." said Garter.

He took a deep breath.

"Brief... I..."

Just then the door bell rang. This annoyed Garter greatly.

"Excuse me." he said as he took the bedsheet off and wrapped it around him.

He stormed downstairs and answered the front door. It was Brief's parents also dressed in bedsheets.

"Hello, Garterbelt. Is Brief ready to come home?" asked Mr Rock.

"Er, he'll just be another 5 minutes." said Garter.

"No, we want him home now!" demanded Mrs Rock. "What is going on up there? If he is not down in 30 seconds, I'm coming up!"

Garter sighed and said "Okay."

He stormed upstairs in a huff. He entered his room again.

"Sorry, Brief. But yo' folks are here. I'll uncuff ya."

But there was another problem. He couldn't find the keys. And he had 20 seconds left. Garter knew he was fucked.

Mr and Mrs Rock carried their son who was still handcuffed from the bedposts. The bedposts had to be sawed off. The couple carried their son like a puppet on a string.

"Sorry about all this. Kids these days. They find handcuffs and cuff themselves onto anything." said Garter.

Panty and Stocking went to the chemist and got a bottle by the nude shop keeper. Panty wanted to stay and fuck him, but Stocking made her come with her.

"Now, how are we gonna get this in his mouth?" asked Stocking.

Then something caught Panty's eye.

"Remember earlier when I said that we needed leather seats?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Stocking.

Panty pointed at a mechanic's. It had leather seats in the garage.

"We haven't got much money." said Stocking.

"That's okay, I got it covered." said Panty.

So the girls got the leather seats for free, due to Panty giving the mechanic a blow job. He was happy about that. She also asked him if he knew anybody who could sew. He said his wife could sew. He took the girls. to his house. Panty and Stocking wanted her to make clothes using the leather from the seats. She accepted the challenge. Her husband didn't tell her about the blow job, though.

So, Panty and Stocking had leather bras and mini skirts made for them. Panty felt sexy but Stocking didn't.

"I feel like one of those Deamon sister cunts." she said.

"Well, for once, we'll make this an acception." said Panty. "Feels great against my skin."

The sisters took See Through in the city. Using the ghost radar, they saw that he was nearby. They got out of the car and stood in front of it waiting for Jez. He had arrived. He was even bigger than before. This time he was 95 feet tall.

"Oh, Panty and Stocking have their clothes back on again." he said. "What a pity. Looks like I'll have to remove them."

He then started to inhale and the sister's leather clothes tore off. They went straight inside Jez's mouth and he swallowed them.

"Delicious, now prepare to be creamed on again." he said.

He was going to toss off, but he felt a horrible feeling in his gut. He groaned in pain. What he didn't know was that Panty hid the Ipcac bottle in her skirt. Now, Jez felt like he was going to puke. He tried desperately to keep it in, but to no avail. He then vomited out a tsunami of clothes. As he did, he started to get smaller and smaller.

All the citizens were happy that their clothes were back, but the smell was ghastly. Jez had shrunk to his normal 5 foot 5. Panty found a pair of panties in the pile of clothes and Stocking found herself a pair of stockings. They turned them into their weapons and...

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!"

BANG!

SWISH! SWIPE!

"Oh wank!" yelled Jez as he exploded.

The crowd cheered, the bell rang and the angels got their coin.

Then everyone started to pull their clothes out of the huge pile.

Panty was disappointed that everyone got their clothes back. But she had an idea. She climbed to the very top of the huge mountain of clothes. It was 10 feet high. She made an announcement:

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say. Why bother putting your clothes back on right now? Today was a big opportunity to be free and nude. Show off you beautiful bodice for at least one whole day. That ghost, although evil, had shown us the way. I declare this day 'Nude Day'. Let's continue being naked for least until the day's over. We could have a party at my house. What do you say?"

Everyone looked at Panty and immediately cheered. Panty leapt off the mountain and landed on top of everyone's hands. The huge crowd carried Panty and Stocking to their house. Panty and Stocking were enjoying this. Except for long sharp nails of the women's hands carrying them.

"Ow! Watch it!" cried Panty. "Why do women have to grow such sharp nails anyway?"

So that night, there was a massive party at Panty and Stocking's house. Everyone brought booze, snacks, sex toys and all kinds of kinky shit.

All the girls were admiring Brief and his large willy. Panty had unfinished business with him.

"Alright, whores! Fuck off!" ordered Panty.

The girls walked away muttering "Fucking bitch!"

Panty seductively walked up to Brief and then grabbed his arm. They ran inside the house. Garter decided to follow them.

Panty brought Brief into her room. She grabbed him and brought him to the bed.

And wouldn't you know it, they started doing it. Panty couldn't believe she had this massive cock inside her.

"Faster! Geek boy! Faster!" she cried as Brief went faster and faster.

Panty moaned with pleasure. She moaned even louder and louder and louder and LOUDER! So loud, that she shattered every window of the house.

"That... never... happened... to me... before." said Panty shaking. "I mean I come all the time, but …... never... like... that."

Panty laid on top of Brief and put her arm on his chest. Brief stroked Panty's hair with his hand.

And they laid there for a long time, not saying anything.

Little did they know, there was a hidden camera peeking through Panty's dildos on the shelf.

Garter was in his room watching from a small TV. He saw the whole thing. He felt emotional for Brief. He looked at the TV in tears. He wished he was in Panty's position (so to speak). He looked away from the TV in despair. We all know what he wants, but he'll never get it.

END


End file.
